It is not a nightmare 2: Wish it was a bad dream
by CCNH.Tributo-Runner
Summary: Clove knows it is real. And she doesn't want to accept it but she is the Victor of the 74 Hunger Games without Cato. Suzanne Collins owns everything. Read the firts part 'It is not a nightmare! Not as good as the first :(


_How could you?,_ I keep asking in my mind.

He promised me he would never leave my side, that he would always be there with me to comfort me and hug me and tell me everything will be alright when something was terribly wrong. And now, when everything is wrong, when I need him by me side, when I nedd him to comfort me, to wipe away my tears and tell me to calm down and kiss my forehead,

he is gone.

 _Why did you leave me?_

Of course he won´t answer but I keep asking. _Why did you have to put that knife_

 _through your heart?_ I was supposed to be the one doing that, not him. He was supposed to live, not me. He was suppose to go back to his family, not me. And It is my fault.

I wish it was a bad dream. But I know it isn´t. It is damm real. The pain I feel is so damm real.

I walk to his room and sit on his bed, tears threatening me

Flashback

"Run!" he tells me. "Not without you! I promised I would protect you" I tell him back while I stab a Mutt in it´s back. He does the same with another Mutt and we begin to run towards the Cornucopia. "Well, guess what? I made the same promise. I will protect you with my life" We both climb the horn and take some seconds to catch our breath. And we are not alone. Fire Girl is shooting some Mutts, not knowing we are behind her. I throw a knife at her but she somehow hears it and dodges. She tries to shoot an arrow at my heart but he cuts it with his sword and I run. Fire Girl is trying to shoot one at a time but we are two and she is one. He is still cutting and dodging her arrows and I do the same. We can´t go near her if she has that bow... I grab one of my knifes and throw it while she is aiming at him. My target: the bowstring. It doesn´t miss and the bowstring is cut. She has no weapon now. She is shocked at first but then she runs towards me, arrow in hand. I try to dodge but I´m not fast enough and she pins me down. I am strong enough to get her off me but I hit my back too hard to even move. She burries one of her arrows in my leg and then makes a deep cut in my chest and it begins to bleed. I scream. She is going to make another cut in my chest making an X but his strength manages to get her off of me before that happens.

They fight. It is obvious who is going to win but they do it anyway. She is about to burry her arrow in his neck when I throw a knife at her hand and she drops her weapon. He pushes her and she falls to the ground. The Mutts attack her but she is not screaming. I look at him and limp towards him, knife in hand. We both look at her and I throw my knife at her head making the cannon sound almost instantly. I fall to my knees fro dizzines because of the blood lost. He kneels beside me and holds me in his arms.

"Greetings to the contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck" Claudius Templesmith says.

My vision is becoming a little blurry. Does this means they never wanted two Victors? That is not fair. It is not fair that they gave us hope and then throw us from a cliff. And is obvious that I am going to die. And I couldn´t kill him even if I wanted to. So I reach one of my knifes and grab it with the little strength I have left eventhough I can´t fell my hand. I take it to my heart but he stops me.

"Don´t" he tells me. "I´m already dying, Cato" I whisper but he shakes his head almost immediately. "I won´t let that happen. I promise I would protect you with my life. You are going to win" he says and before I can answer, he kisses me. I don´t have strength to say anything, or to do anything but when he pulls back he has tears running across his beautiful blue eyes. My soul shatters. I look down, afraid of what I will find. My eyes widen and I cry at the sight of my knife, the one I am holding in the hand that I can't feel, burried in his chest. "No!" I scream "No! You can't leave me, I need you, I-" My body hurts too much to continue. "I love you, Clove. Never forget it when you go back home" he tells me and collapses. "But there is no home without you. You are my home" I am consious only to hear the cannon before I black out.

End of Flashback

He saved me, he wanted me to live. But what he doesn't know is that when he died, I died too. My soul, my happines, my arrogance, my heart died with him.

I miss him so much. I can't help myself but let the tears free. I cry and cry. I can't stop even if I wanted to. Eventually I get tired and lay down in his bed. I can almost hear his voice telling me to stop crying because I'm a Career and Careers who cry are pathetic. I smile at the thought but begin sobbing then. _How could you leave me alone?_

* * *

I sit here, in our spot by the lake, watching the water.

No one knows where am I. I always, every single day, run into the woods and sit here for the rest of the day, not knowing what else to do. The Training Center reminds me of our nights training to enter the Games. Throwing knifes reminds me of every single moment of happines in the arena. Drawing reminds me of his hands when he draw something and didn't want me to bother him. Singing is something we both hated. Watching TV is reminding myself that the Capitol is capable of. Reading is something we said was distracting yourself from reality. Go walking in the streets reminds me of all our walks through District 2. Cooking is something we liked to do when we had nothing else to do.

"Clove!"

I turn around and see him. His spicky blonde hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his perfect pale skin.

"Cato!"

We run towards each other and he hugs me. I hug him. We look at each other in the eye and I kiss him. "I missed you so much!" I tell him nearly crying. "You don't have to" he tells me "You are never alone, I am with you"

And then I wake up. It is always the same dream. Tomorrow I will be in District 2. Tomorrow I will decide what will I do with my life. But for now, it's like this. I try to sleep again, hoping that the games are a nightmare. I wish it was a bad dream.

But it is not.

I am falling asleep when I hear him saying his last words. "I love you, Clove. Never forget it when you go back home" "I love you too, Cato"

* * *

A|N: Again OOC characters. OMG I am a disaster! Well, see ya in the next story ;)


End file.
